Sawbones
"Time to put you out of your misery!" Sawbones is the latest hero of Overwatch, she's a support hero from Junkertown who fights with a homemade revolver and various drugs and medical supplies. Her ultimate "Blow out" allows her to throw a gas canister that poisons and paralyses enemies for 6 seconds. Appearance Sawbones has a short brown frazzled hair with a dirt covered face. She wears steampunk-esque goggles with adjustable magnification and torch. She also wears a tattered surgical mask and normal medical gloves. Sawbones wears a sleeveless leather jacket and leather trousers with boots and a shirt underneath. She also wears a bondlier of unspecified syringes and various drugs attached to her waist. Over her jacket, she wears an unbuttoned, grimey, patched up labcoat. Personality Sawbones is strict and slective with her Junkertown patients. She is resourceful and clever, as she has to use basic supplies and other means of healing the wounded. She has sympathy for A.L.F veterans like Roadhog and Bruce, who also share a respect for her craft. She's arrogant with her skills but does truely value her craft as she does wish to help the wounded in any way she can, as she often persuades her friends to steal medical supplies for her. Sawbones and The Queen of Junkertown were once friends but eventually they became enemies once the queen discovered Sawbones' activities, as it goes against the junkertown philosophy. Sawbones often makes gnomic, sarcastic and sometimes bitter comments about her skills. When Junkrat asks how The Queen allowed her to work in Junkertown despite her activities, she replies by saying "Apparantly, I'm the only one with a license". Sawbones regrets abandoning Junkertown and killing Krieg since it forced her to leave her patients. Story Sawbones came to Junkertown seeking freedom from civilisation and one day, while watching a gladitorial match, she witnessed the death of one of the combatants after he had a blackout during the match, which allowed his opponent to kill him and win. Out of curiosity, she preformed an autopsy on the body and realised he was suffering from an undiagnosed tumor. After this event, Sawbones began studying medical practices and soon became an underground and illegal doctor. Since Junkertown frowned upon serving the weak. She was a success and had a high succession record with her patients, she also made friends with The Queen of Junkertown, who never discovered her secret. Sawbones had to use whatever she could find to help her patients and relied on her friends and former patients to help her with supplies. One day, however, she was particularily sloppy with her discretion and one of The Queen's thugs discovered her operation. The Thug was called Krieg and he tried to blackmail her for "various favours". When she declined, Krieg shot and killed one of her patients. Sawbones was livid with rage since she had just saved his life, she thoughtlessly killed Krieg by shooting him several times in the chest, which caused him to fall out of her window and to his death. With the authorities on the way, her other patients forced her to leave Junkertown by distracting the guards. Sawbones reluctantly aggreed and fled into the outback. Where Sawbones is now is unknown. Abilities Passive Ability: Chemist: If Sawbones has full health, then she can take healing kits and give them to an ally. If she dies while carrying a kit, then they'll be available to grab from her body. She carry up to 2 kits. *'Bloodletting: '''Sawbones can slash targets with her bonesaw which causes additional bleeding damage for 3 seconds. This does 60 points of damage and 5 points of bleeding damage. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. *'Anaestheitize''': Sawbones can set a biotic emitter that increase the damage resistance of allies and regenerate their health. It has an 8 meter radius and lasts for 6 seconds. This takes 15 seconds to recharge. Blow Out Sawbones throws a gas canister that poisons and paralyses enemies for 6 seconds. This has a 15m radius and lasts for 8 seconds. Trivia *Sawbones was originally named "Nightingale" after Florence Nightingale. However, she was renamed "Sawbones" as it was an old nickname for doctors when they used sawtoothed knives for amputations. The name was weakened when electric saws came around. *Sawbones is based on back-alley doctors. *Her appearance was inspired by Dr Trager from Outlast and The Followers of the Apocalypse from Fallout 3. *Her ultimate is based on The Clown's abilities from Dead by Daylight.